Always
by twighlightangel61090
Summary: This is a HarryDraco oneshot. What happens when the secret relationship Harry and Draco have been hiding for the last six months comes to an end. Harry is in love, but is Draco? How can Harry tell him how he feels?...better than it sounds, I promise.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in, although it would be pretty sweet if I did. The only thing I own here is the plot line.

Author Note: This is my first one shot fanfiction, also my first songfic. The song is Always by Saliva.

Always

Draco Malfoy sat quietly in his place at the Slytherin table, abnormally subdued as he pushed his breakfast absentmindedly around his plate. To most he seemed perfectly fine, if a little withdrawn; but to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who prided themselves on being able to see past the cold mask the Slytherin ice prince had worn for as long as they had known him, Draco was obviously upset about something And from the looks of it, it was something serious.

Now, both friends knew that it was a bad idea to interrupt him when he was in this state, but Blaise couldn't help his curiosity as it rose up inside of him. Turning to the blond haired teen, he voiced his concerns. "Draco, are you alright mate? You seem a little out of it." He enquired in a hushed tone, wary of eaves droppers.

Cold silver eyes met his, anger and irritation radiating in waves, startling the dark haired boy. Pansy chose at this moment to intervene, "Draco, darling, relax. We are only concerned, as your plate is likely to develop ruts if you keep scraping your fork around like an idiot." This earned the girl a similar glare to the one Blaise had received.

"Mind your own business." The blond sneered.

"Ah, no can do." Blaise grinned, "You see, we're your best friends, and as such it gives us an undeniable right to invade your privacy when we think there is something wrong. Come on, you can tell us. Is it a girl?"

Draco mentally scoffed at the idea. What would his friends say if they knew the true reason for his behavior? Little did either of them know, the reason for his current state was due to a certain dark haired Gryffindor that he had been recently seeing. That's right, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Evil Bouncing Ferret, had been secretly sneaking around with the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter for almost six months. He could just see the looks of disgust on their faces now. Pansy would whine about how he was supposed to be with her, and Blaise would most likely look at him in disgust for being gay. Draco didn't know if he could deal with that.

Not to mention, Draco didn't even know what he and Harry were exactly. Lovers? Fuck Buddies? Boyfriends? No, not that. The blond haired Slytherin had spent a lot of time and effort making sure Harry knew that he was only in it for the sex. Truth be told, the Golden Boy was an excellent shag. No, his friends would not like the idea of him fucking the famous Harry Potter.

It was just the night before he had Harry wrapped up in his arms after a rather exhausting evening (Draco smiled slightly at the memory), that the dark haired boy had turned to his bed partner and asked a question that although it had been asked many times, the result was completely different than ever before. "Draco," he had said, "how do you feel about me?"

Taken completely off guard, the normally composed teen actually squeaked in surprise. "What?" he asked, still trying to gather his thoughts.

"You heard me." The boy in his arms replied, "How do you feel about me?"

Feeling his familiar mask fall back into place he sneered down at the emerald eyes that were thoroughly sizing him up. "What do you mean 'how do you feel about me'? We fuck each other, that's it. It doesn't bloody matter what I feel about you, you prat."

Quickly, Harry pulled himself out of the bed and pulled on his clothing that was lying next to the bed. They had spent the night in the room of requirements, something that had become quite common in the last few months. Draco rolled his eyes at the boy, "Oh come on Potter, it's not like you didn't know I was going to say that. We said right from the off that this was only sex."

The pain in the Gryffindor's eyes was apparent to Draco as their eyes met. "Of course," the boy replied no emotion in his voice at all, "how could I forget? I'm just a convenience to get you off."

They had had this conversation many times before. Draco could tell that the boy was angry and hurt, and yet the blond couldn't help but smirk. This is exactly how he liked the dark haired boy, completely at his mercy, because Draco knew that even though Harry seemed pissed right now, that wouldn't stop him from seeking the Slytherin Sex God out the following day and the cycle would start all over again. It was always the same thing, Harry would ask his question, they would yell and scream about what exactly they were, Potter would storm out, then before breakfast the next morning they would make up then that night they would really 'make up'.

This time, however was different. Draco had never seen Harry this mad. "Draco, we've been doing this shit for six months, SIX FUCKING MONTHS!"

"Your point Potter?" Folding his arms across his chest, he raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"My point, _Malfoy_," the blond inwardly cringed at the malice that dripped from his surname as the boy spoke it, "is that I can't do this any more, I honestly think that I care about you, possibly even love you. Don't ask me how that happened, I have no idea. What I do know is that I can't just keep fucking you knowing that that is all I am to you."

This statement made the blond rise from the bed, clad only in his boxers, and stalk up to the smaller boy. "Well then, _Potter_, looks like this is over then, because that _is_ all you are to me, a semi-decent shag."

"God, why do you have to be such a prick?" the boy screamed up at his partner.

"This is who I am Potter, you knew that when we got into this." Draco smirked maliciously before adding, "You're the one who fell in love, not me, so this isn't my fault."

Harry looked as if he had been physically struck. Backing up slowly toward the door, the Gryffindor couldn't look away from the hooded silver eyes, "Fine," he managed to say in a small voice, "then this is over."

Draco was pulled out of his memory by a hand waving in front of his face, "Earth to Draco." Blaise's voice was concerned, although Draco could detect the amusement hidden in the words.

"What?" the blond snapped.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where the Golden Boy was this morning. I don't see him at his table." Blaise stated, glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, Draco couldn't spot the boy. Quickly he squashed the rising fear he felt for the Gryffindor's safety. _No,_ Draco thought, _I don't care where the little idiot is. It is none of my business._ But the problem was, he did care.

As Draco was scanning the Great Hall for signs of the emerald-eyed boy, the sound of a guitar playing drew his attention back to the Gryffindor table. A dark haired boy stood with a blood red electric guitar strapped to his shoulder, pick in hand he played a few chords before he began singing. His voice was deep and sultry with an edge to it that drew you in and intoxicated you as it washed over your body.

_I hear, a voice say "don't be so blind"_

_It's telling me all these things_

_That you would probably hide_

That is when Draco got a good look at the boy who was playing. Emerald eyes flashed his way, _Harry?_ Draco hadn't recognized him. The smaller teen's normally unkempt appearance with overly large clothing was absent, leaving in its place a boy…no man who had half of the school drooling in their seats. The dark haired boy wore a pair of black jeans that hung just below his hip bones, clinging tightly to his ass and…other parts of his anatomy, leaving very little to the imagination. The forest green cotton tee he wore looked almost painted on as it showed off his toned upper body. Hair that was normally left to its own devices was now styled just so, looking as if the boy had just had the most spectacular fuck of his life. And the rounded glasses that had adorned his face for as long as anyone could remember were now absent, leaving his legendary green eyes boring into the silver ones across the hall.

Draco immediately felt himself get hard at the sight.

_Am I your one and only desire?_

Draco could feel the emotion radiate off of Harry. Gulping, Draco looked at all he had given up.

_Am I the reason you breathe?_

_Or am I the reason you cry?_

_Always_

_Always_

Harry stepped up onto the bench of the table.

_Always_

_Always_

Then the dark haired boy stepped up onto the table, which had, in the last minute been cleared of all items. Draco had a dark suspicion that Granger was in on this.

_Always_

_Always_

But in the moment that the music swelled and Harry turned to look at him, he forgot all his suspicions and was completely entranced by the boy on the table.

_I just can't live without you_

His voice rang out above the silence of the hall. Draco could feel the words reverberating in his mind.

_I love you _

_I hate you _

_I can't get around you _

The look of pure lust, love, and hate that graces Harry's normally calm features send shivers down Draco's spine.

_I breathe you _

_I taste you_

_I can't live without you _

The blond Slytherin wasn't sure if this was due to desire or embarrassment as he had tried to convince himself.

_I just can't take anymore_

_This life of Solitude _

Definitely desire, he concluded. As much as the blond tried to fight the sensation that was growing in his stomach, he couldn't really deny it any longer. He wanted the Gryffindor Golden boy. Not just his body, but as he saw all of the lust filled leers of the other Hogwarts students, he found that he was jealous. He wanted all of Harry for himself. He loved the boy.

_I guess that I'm out the door_

_And now I'm done with you_

An icy coldness swept over Draco. _Done with me?_ _He's really done with me?_

_(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)_

Harry's words echoed all around him.

_I feel like you don't want me around_

_I guess I'll pack all my things_

_I guess I'll see you around_

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything they had been through the last six months. After all of the fights and break ups and make ups…they were really done.

_It's all been bottled up until now_

_As I walk out your door_

_All I can hear is the sound_

Looking at the face of the broken angel before him, the Slytherin Ice Prince felt his heart break a little bit more. Harry's eyes had closed and his face was screwed up, contorted in a kind of pain that went much further than skin deep.

_Always_

_Always_

_Always_

_Always_

_Always_

_Always_

He felt his heart cry out in anger. Knowing that he was the one who had done this pained him more than he would have wanted to admit.

_I just can't live without you_

He felt his heart reach out to the pain inside the singer.

_I love you _

_I hate you_

_I can't get around you_

He heard every fight he had ever had with him.

_I breathe you _

_I taste you _

_I can't live without you _

He saw every pained expression that crossed his lovers face in the six months he had held him in his arms.

_I just can't take anymore_

_This life of solitude_

He felt every time Harry had pulled away.

_I guess that I'm out the door_

_And now I'm done with you_

He saw the dead look in Harry's eyes as he left the Room of Requirement their last night together.

_I left my head around your heart_

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

As Harry's voice broke when he screamed that line of the song, Draco felt some part of himself break.

_Always_

_Always_

_Always_

_Always_

Harry opened his eyes and a single tear dripped down his face as his now deep green eyes sought out Draco's silver ones. Draco knew Harry was singing to him. And Harry knew that Draco knew.

_I see the blood all over your hands_

_Does it make you feel more like a man?_

He could feel the burning behind his own eyes. He had been brought up to be above such emotions. He had been taught from a young age to keep his emotions carefully hidden.

_Was it all, just a part of your plan? _

_Rules be dammed_, Draco decided.

_The pistol's shaking in my hand_

_And all I hear is the sound_

Draco knew, in that moment, that he had always loved Harry Potter. The painful clenching in his heart urged him to take Harry in his arms, to comfort him, to tell him that it would be alright.

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_I can't get around you_

To tell him that he did care.

_I breathe you_

_I taste you_

_I can't live without you_

To wipe away his tears.

_I just can't take anymore _

_This life of solitude_

To tell Harry that he wasn't alone anymore.

_I pick myself off the floor_

_And now I'm done with you_

To tell him that he wanted to be together with him, not just for sex, but as his friend, his lover, his everything.

_Always_

_Always _

Draco stood from the Slytherin table, earning many confused glances.

_Always_

_Always_

He swiftly made his way to the Gryffindor table, never breaking eye contact with the man he could now admit he loved with all his heart.

_Always_

_Always _

As the last pleading note of Harry's song died away, Draco climbed onto the table and without hesitation grabbed Harry firmly behind the neck and pressed their lips together. Tears mingled together, all thought was pushed to the side. Neither realized or cared that the whole of the great hall was watching this display. All that mattered in that moment was the two of them.

Pulling away, Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Harry Potter, I can't live without you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be with you…always"

A/N: wow…I am actually proud of that. Please let me know what you think by clicking that nifty little button at the bottom that says review! That would make me so happy. Also, please let me know if you would like to see a story similar to this one. I have a few ideas running around in my head of other situations for Harry and Draco in which 'song feelings' as I call them would be perfect. Please let me know your opinion. Thanks for reading!


End file.
